All over a Game
by yellowmint4
Summary: Bella and Edward's first Christmas together and they're going to Bella's parents house, with all of Edward's family. What kind of trouble will come? All Human. Rated M for a Lime.


**Bella's POV**

_I love Christmas, everyone in my family, who can, come to my parent's house for a Christmas party. I just hope it's not anything like last year._

I've been married to Edward for about a year now. This is going to be our first Christmas together and I can't wait. Edward and I, plus his family are going to my parent's house this year and I know it's going to be fun.

"Edward?" I asked turning in the passenger seat of his silver Volvo.

"What love?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why?" He turned his head to look at me but I took his chin in my hand and tried to force it back to the road. Of course it didn't work but he got the idea and turned to face the road.

"Tell me why Bella." His voice was very serious.

"I just hope everyone gets along with each other." When he gave me a weird look, I tried to explain myself.

"You know because my mom doesn't really……like you. Cause you stole my future, just like her and Charlie. Even if they are still together. I mean wouldn't they have divorced if it wasn't working or something. I don't think my mom would stay if she wasn't happy but on the other hand, she…" Before I could finish my rant Edward's hand was there covering my month. I started to relax at the smell of his skin.

When he decided I was calm, he took his hand back or tried to. I graded his hand and slowly brought it back to my mouth. When I had his hand right where it was before I breathed his scent in deep. I did that for a little bit but it wasn't enough, I wanted more. My tongue darted out of my mouth before my mind could catch up. My tongue hit the back of his hand and I moaned at the taste. I felt Edward tense in the driver's seat. His other hand griped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

My eyes found his hand again and I stared. As I stared I started to imagine what he could do with those long fingers. I brought his pointer finger to my mouth, sucking it in. I rolled tongue around it, and then I licked the underside. Edward groaning brought me from my thoughts.

"Is there a problem Edward?" I give a teasing lick to his palm.

"God….yes…yes, there's a problem." He said tearing his hand from my grasp.

"What is it?" I asked licking my own fingers which made him groan again.

"Would you stop?" He said the words in a rough voice.

"Why?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Because if you don't I'm going to pull this car over and make you forget everything in this damned world but the pleasure I'm giving you." He said looking me with a dark, lusty look in his eyes.

I took my hands back in my lap, thinking over what he would have done or still could. I was going over that in my head when he said, "We're here." In a rough voice. I think he was thinking of pulling over too. I got out of car and giggled.

"You better control yourself honey, because my mom will not like you any more if you end up saluting her." I said looking at the tent in his pants.

I got myself under control so I turned to the house, leaving a frozen Edward at my car door. Then, Edward was behind me in the second I turned away from him. His hand was right under my breast, running them back and forth.

"Bella, why don't you help me with my problem?" He said finally sliding his hands up and over my breast. My breath caught in my throat.

"Edward." I moaned

"Yes love?" He breathed right next to my ear.

"Stop my… parent's could be watching us." I breathed out. I grabbed his hands intending to pull them away, but my hands just kind of ended up resting on his. Well his hands kept touching and flicking my nipples through my silk shirt, my head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Bella they probably don't even know we're here ye…" He was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"Bella? Is that you?" asked the voice of…

___________________PLEASEREAD_____________________________________________PLEASE READ______PLEASE READ______________PLEASE READ_____

**Hey everyone this is my first story in a long time and I'm so sorry. Plus this story is in the wrong season but I started it then lost and forgot about it, them found it and decided to post it. So yeah… Cliff hanger! I love this story I think it's going to be really really good. So please continue reading. If you don't know yet, I'm letting people adopt some of my stories that I don't have the heart to continue so go check out the story "SORRY" on my page to get more information.**


End file.
